You Oughta Know
by NessaYume
Summary: Matt has been tracking Mello since he was forgotten back at Wammy's. What happens when he not only finds him, but he's also shacked up with a woman? And then the blonde dares to challenge the gamer? One-shot.


A/N: I was listening to music and this just popped into my head. With new inspiration, I dove right in. Hope you enjoy. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Song is "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrisette

Warning: Language. Sex. Rated "M".

**You seem very well, things look peaceful**

**I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know**

**Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity**

**I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner**

**It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced**

**Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?**

**'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able**

**To make it enough for you to be open wide, no**

**And every time you speak her name**

**Does she know how you told me you'd hold me**

**Until you died, til you died**

**But you're still alive**

**And I'm here to remind you**

**Of the mess you left when you went away**

**It's not fair to deny me**

**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**

**You, you, you oughta know**

**~You Oughta Know~**

He hadn't been able to put a camera inside, no, the person he was tracking was too good for that. He'd find, and probably shoot, it in seconds. He had to set up a camera near the elevator to show the outside of the apartment door. Sure, it was still risky, but it was the best chance he had. It could, hopefully, pass as a new security camera. Maybe. He had been watching for a few days now. Once he knew for sure the apartment did belong to the person in question, it took every ounce of his restraint not to rush over there and bust down the door. He had to make sure he was ok. That he didn't have to worry about anyone else in the picture. That night, he was proven correct to be cautious. A woman lived with him. She was in and out of the apartment as frequently. She carried a gun on her hip just as he knew his mark carried one in the front of his pants.

"Mello..." he whispered as the blonde appeared in the shot. He looked absolutely perfect. Though he had noticed Mello had a pretty distinctive scar covering the left side of his face. _That_ would need explaining. If only he could figure out who this woman was. He had yet to capture a good image of her face. The price he paid for using a passable camera in that particular building. The woman was with him. His arm slung over her shoulders. She moved forward and unlocked the door, stepping in and leaving the door open. Mello, however, had hung back. He was staring straight into his apartment. Ever slowly, he turned towards the camera. Matt zoomed in slightly and noticed the smirk on his face as he unzipped his jacket teasingly, looking directly at the camera, as if he could see into his soul. He _knew_ exactly who was watching. Slowly, Mello pulled his gun from the front of his pants with his right hand, his left pulling a long metal tube from his jacket pocket, and screwing it onto the barrel. He then unfolded a piece of paper and held it up. _'What are you waiting for?'_ Then the gun was aimed and the screen went fuzzy. Mother fucker. He had just taunted him.

He had looked up the information on the building easily. Child's play for his talents. The owner kept everything on a computer. Of course, Mello used a different alias. One that wasn't connected to Wammy's. But he knew that Mello's apartment only had _one_ bedroom. It kinda stung that he had found someone else to be with. That he shared a life with someone. He had promised to come back for him. He sat there. Forgotten. The more he thought on it, the more his blood boiled. He pulled on his suede and fur vest, zipping it up. His boots were already on, and he was too lazy to tighten the laces. He walked out of the hotel, pulling his goggles over his eyes, encasing the world in orange. Mello had a lot of explaining to do. Even if he had to pound it out of him. Mafia boss or not. Mello didn't stand a chance.

He pulled his car into the parking lot of Mello's apartment building. He could have walked. He purposely got a hotel near by once he found the blonde. But he was too utterly pissed to take the extra time. He stomped in and up the stairs to the third floor, then proceeded to Mello's apartment number, 3E. He placed his cigarette in his lips and inhaled deeply, leaving it between his lips as he raised his fist and banged on the door. His hands then went to his pockets as he continued to inhale the nicotine.

"You must be Matt, I'm Naomi." The woman answered with a smile. Matt's temper flared. He glared at the offered hand, and she seemed to get the hint and stepped aside, allowing him entrance. He followed her to a dinning area. Mello was sitting on a chair, his feet crossed on the table, leaning back, and you guessed it, snapping into a chocolate bar. Matt saw the woman, Naomi, move past him and take a seat across from Mello. She pushed his feet to the floor, and they fell with his legs spread, still slouching. Matt then noticed the table was set. For three. Naomi was twirling some spaghetti onto her fork and reached for a slice of garlic bread from a plate in the center of the table. There was an empty chair and plate in front of him, and Mello sat to the right, still non moving. His plate had food on it, untouched. His gun lay next to it with the silverware like it belonged there. Hell, it probably did.

"Won't you join us, Matty? We've been expecting you for three days now." Mello smirked as he gestured to the empty chair. Matt ground his teeth, reached over his back behind him, and pulled his gun.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." He said flatly. Mello's smirk grew. Naomi was half out of her seat, but Mello waved her off, and she slowly lowered, eyes on Matt.

"He won't shoot me." Mello spoke. Matt lowered his aim at Mello's crotch and cocked the gun. "Perhaps you should go eat in the bedroom, Naomi. Matty and I need to talk." Naomi slowly rose, wearily eying Matt before taking her plate and disappearing down the hall. Matt waited to hear a click before he spoke.

"So, that's it then? You forget your promise and shack up with some chick like I never mattered?" Mello slowly stood, but he didn't speak. He just stared blankly at the redhead who raised the gun to point at his chest. "Nothing to say? Maybe I should just shoot you in the heart. Maybe then you'd feel the smallest bit of pain you caused me to have there."

Mello slowly stepped forward, and Matt backed away until he hit a wall. Mello stopped as the barrel was pressed into his chest. His hands moved to cup Matt's shaking ones, and he slowly pulled it from his grasp. He pulled the clip out and emptied the chamber before tossing them all away. Once they were safe from a misfire, Matt grabbed Mello by his leather vest and turned them, shoving Mello against the wall. He growled and slammed his fist into undamaged side of Mello's face. When he didn't react, he repeated the action. Only then did Mello push Matt away.

"I deserved the first one. Don't think I'll let you do it again. And you need to apologize to Naomi. She didn't deserve to be treated that way." Mello calmly stated as he walked back to the table to grab his chocolate bar.

"Are you fucking _insane?_" Matt screamed, following the blonde. Icy blue eyes bore into his orange covered bright green. Amusement. What. The. Fuck. Matt lost it. With a yell, his arms pushed everything from the table. Plates smashed on the tile floor. Food went everywhere. Mello's gun joined the mess. Matt then shoved Mello against it, pulling his lips to his own in a angry kiss that soon turned passionate. He lifted Mello up to sit on the table before unzipping his leather vest, hands diving in to feel flesh. He noted in the back of his mind that the scar covered Mello's left side as well. Later. Much later. He felt Mello's hands run over his shoulders, and his vest fall. Then hands were under his shirt, stroking his abs. He groaned at the contact as he felt Mello's fingers trace the muscles he had worked one while waiting for his return. Mello broke the kiss as he lifted Matt's black and white striped shirt over his head, but his lips reclaimed the others before it hit the floor. Fingers were working on his belt and pants as he kicked his boots off, thanking the world he was too lazy to tighten them. He began to pull at the laces holding the leather pants together as he felt his pants fall around his ankles. He dipped his head down to kiss and nip around Mello's neck and collar bone, a loud moan filled the room as fingers enclosed Mello's freed erection. Matt smirked and pulled away. Mello reached up and pulled the goggles from him roughly, taking a few strands of red with them. Then Matt's own erection was enclosed. Matt bucked into the hand and let out his own moan, the woman down the hall almost forgotten. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Mello to feel things he would never feel with _her_. With that thought in mind, he roughly pushed Mello back onto the table. He then unlaced and removed his clunky boots. Resting his legs over Matt's shoulders, he lifted his hips from the table, fingers digging into the top of the leather, pulling it roughly down pale legs. Matt smirked at the fact the blonde went commando. The smirk however didn't last long as his eyes scanned the fully naked body lying before him. His legs fell from his shoulders, and wrapped around his waist, pulling his erection against him. Matt groaned grabbed Mello's hips with one hand, wetting three fingers on the other quickly before shoving one into Mello's entrance. He was barely waiting for Mello to adjust before adding another one. Almost as soon as the third entered, Mello bucked and growled.

"That's enough. Fuck me already." His legs tightened around him. How could he say no to that? Matt spat into his hand and spread it over his cock. He placed the head to Mello's entrance and time slowed. Their eyes met, gazes intense. Matt slowly pushing in. Mello hissed in pain. Matt let out a shuttered breath as he was fully sheathed. He then pulled out just as slowly. Mello's eyes were locked on his and Matt angled himself just right from memory, and slammed hard back into the waiting body. Mello's scream of pain turned into a yell. "Fuck, Matt!"

"Mello... I'm going to remind you exactly who you belong to. What you were supposed to come back to. No one knows you and your body like I do. No one can worship it or make you feel as great as I can." He spoke with a calmness he most definitely did not feel. Mello's eyes glazed over at seeing the possessive side of Matt he didn't know existed. His own cock twitched at the words. Eye contact only broke as Matt's hips snapped forward, and Mello's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Mello's hand couldn't stop moving. He pulled himself up so he could touch Matt anywhere and everywhere. He just knew he needed to feel more skin. More _Matt_. Mouths were everywhere. Meeting in the middle before separating and ravishing the others face, neck, and chest. Mello moaned again as Matt's hand encircled him. He fell back to the table once again, his back arching as he came. His eyes never broke from Matt's. As he was coming down, he was jerked back up as Matt's slowed thrust sped up again. Mello knew he wasn't going to last more than a few moments. He rose up again, encircling Matt's neck with his left arm, placing two fingers in his mouth and sucking. Matt groaned at the sight and bit his lip.

"You forget, Matt. I know you as well as you know me." Matt's thrusts jerked as he felt Mello's fingers invade his own entrance. They rocked together, Matt inside Mello, tugging at the blondes erection. Mello bucking into Matt's hand and slamming back to his cock, wiggling his fingers inside Matt, brushing his own prostate. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and Matt slowly climbed onto the table over him with the best of his ability, knowing his knees would give out otherwise. Mello's moan's grew as the thrusts became harder. He stiffened his fingers to slam them in turn against Matt. Foreheads rested together. Breaths mingled. Matt bit his lip. Mello's mouth opened wider as his breathing came faster and he exploded between their bodies and all over Matt's hand. His walls tightened and he saw Matt's eyes darken. Teeth released his lip and he voiced his own completion. Mellos ankles unlocked and Matt pulled out, falling to the side. They lay their until their breathing evened out and their hearts slowed. Slowly, Mello turned to face Matt, a his leaving his lips from the abuse he had received. When his eyes met the softer gaze of green, he leaned in and pulled Matt into a lazy kiss. "I missed you Matty."

"Wait." Matt pulled away slightly. "Shouldn't we maybe talk? Or prepare. I mean, your girlfriend is just down the hall. No doubt she heard. And-" Matt was cut off with a kiss. Mello pulled away and laughed.

"Just shut up. Naomi's not my girlfriend. She arrived here like two days before you installed that camera. Her fiance was killed recently. She just needed a place to get away for a while. She knows L. Works for the FBI. Besides Matt, I'm _gay_." Matt stared at him, his face turning red as he processed what Mello told him. "We can talk about all those details later though. I love you, Mail."

Matt smiled lightly before whispering in return, "I love you too, Mihael." He captured Mello's lips in a passionate kiss and pulled himself back over his body. Mello nipped at his lip and he was ready to thrust back into him until a throat clearing interrupted them. They pulled away and turned their heads to see an amused Naomi in the doorway.

"Instead of me eating on the bed, and you screwing each other on the table, think we can switch it up? I mean, I know you guys aren't exactly normal, but come on." Matt blushed and Mello smirked. The blonde pushed the gamer up and off the table before standing and pulling him to him. He lifted him up in the air, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Sure. Good thinking. My turn to top anyways." Matt's face colored more at Mello's obvious lack of shame.

"You're cleaning up the mess of food, by the way!" Naomi yelled after them. Matt laughed.

"Might be a few days, minimum!" Mello yelled back before slamming the door with his foot, cutting off Matt's laugh as it got louder. Naomi just shook her head and smiled after them. "Now, where were we?" Mello threw Matt onto the bed. Matt's laughter died down as he pulled the his lover to him, his lips ghosting over the others.

"About right here.." His legs wrapped around Mello's waist as his pulled him down with him, erection landing between his cheeks. Mello groaned.

"How could I forget?" Their lips molded together and bodies joined again. They barely left the room for the next two days, only laughing when they found the mess of spaghetti and stale bread on the floor where they left it.


End file.
